The Twisted Tale Of The Two Avatars
by nandu8
Summary: An important machine has a horrible failure and Korra's world becomes a nightmare when she is stuck in the past, with a corrupted and evil Avatar Aang, Korra must face her destiny and fight her own past self in this adventurous, and brutal story.
1. The Invention

The Twisted tale of 'The Two Avatars'

Chapter One: The Invention

Korra woke up with a 'crash' coming from the kitchen. "Tenzin? Was that you?" she got off the bed, tied back her hair and walked over to the kitchen to see what was going on. She heard another crash from the kitchen and got into her bending position. She couldn't be too careful for Amon's followers could still be after her. Taking a peek inside, she saw what startled her. "Mako? What're you doing here?

A close by red clothed figure turned around, and Korra was shocked to see who it actually was.

"Asami? I thought you were at the Air temple…?"

Asami shook her head and chuckled, "No, I came here to show you something, I wasn't at the air temple because I was busy at Future Industries. Without my father, or whoever he is now, Future Industries struggles to thrive, so I was at the factory, designing new cars."

Korra stared at Asami's face, sadness was written all over her face. "I hope you are getting over your fathers loss."

Asami quickly looked away, "He's not my father anymore. Not after what he did, but I didn't come all the way here to talk to you about my father did I? Come with me…"

Korra was sweating bullets; it seemed like the closer they got to the garage, the more humid it got.

The garage door opened just as Korra said, "Asami how long will this take, I've got my training session with Tenz-" Korra quickly got cut off by a loud quivering sound. She peered into the darkness of the garage, but she didn't have to for long as suddenly, a very bright glowing circle appeared in front of her.

"Asami what joke are you playing?" she had a fearful look on her face, "What is this…this thing?' she struggled to look for the right word.

"This here is a 'Time Reducer' I found some blueprints from my father's workshop to build a time machine, for Amon, he was planning on taking down the Fire nation BEFORE the avatar existed."

"That's…HORRIBLE!" yelled Korra as she readied herself in her bending stance, ready to destroy the machine in seconds.

"STOP! What are you doing Korra?!" Asami yelled as she quickly pushed Korra aside.

"Destroying the machine! I thought Amon was going to use this for evil?"

"Well, he was, but the machine was never built and my father didn't know what to use for the core but I did; I used a Fusion Reactor to create a different type of machine. This machine will allow you to go into the past without altering the past time zone." Korra was astonished and could not believe how Asami could create such a powerful 'thing'. Soon her nervousness turned into curiosity and she started asking a a bundle of questions. Some turned out to be silly- to which Asami surprisingly answered sportingly, rather than her usual sarcastic self like "Oh, isn't that obvious?" or "You should know that."

Korra quickly hugged Asami which made Asami feel uncomfortable. "Thank you Asami, but I don't understand why I need this?" Asami answered as if she has prepared for this question all her life.

"If you are going to be the Avatar, you have to do it properly, so why don't you see how Avatar Aang's life was, his past?" Korra nodded he head she now understood what she would do with the machine.

Tenzin came running to the garage as soon as he heard a loud zap noise, "Asami, what are you doing here?"

Asami looked surprise, "I was going to ask the same question Tenzin, I thought you were at the air temple." Tenzin looked speechless, and he was too, but he quickly made up his mind on what he was going to say.

"I am here to give Korra her airbending lesson." Asami giggled as if she had made out that Tenzin was lying but she played along, "I sent her to check out your fathers past."


	2. The Past Dimension

Chapter 2: The Past Dimension

Present Time

Asami moved over to the couch and sat down, "Tenzin, take a seat. This might take a while."

Tenzin refused but Asami insisted. Just as Tenzin was about to sit down, there was a loud zap like noise and the machines glow turned dark. Asami quickly moved toward the machine, and inspected it. "Oh my, this isn't good"

Tenzin heard this and got worried, "What happened? Will Korra be okay?"

Asami replied in an uncertain manner, "Yes, she'll be alright, but the machine has crashed and the controls were automatically reversed." She clarified. "That means that every human in the other world except for Korra has an alternate personality, meaning that all the people there are the opposite of themselves. Nothing to worry about I'm sure"

Tenzin seemed unsure, but soon he realized that if Avatar Aang is the opposite of himself that means he will be evil, and there wouldn't be a war against the fire nation, the air nomads would still be alive…

Unanswered questions like this arose into Tenzin's head.

174 Years Ago

Korra awoke in a different land. Getting up, she scanned the area and soaked up her surroundings while looking for any signs of human life. It seemed as if she was in a forest, but it was unusually quiet. _This is strange. _She moved over to the stone building and found a radio-like device buried in a layer of sand. Picking it up, she inspected it and concluded that it wasn't from the 'current' time zone she was in. _Maybe this is part of the machine?_ Many questions started to form in her head…But she had the answers to none.

Korra stuffed the radio into her pocket and walked over the path leading to the southern air temple. "Hello? Avatar Aang? Anyone here?" she shuffled along to the entrance of the temple and peeked through the door cracks. Astonished, Korra rubbed her eyes not believing what she saw, soon looking through the cracks again. It looked like there were tens, maybe hundreds of air-benders gliding, and practicing airbending. The young girl backed away from the door, looking confused and maybe a little fearful as well. _How could this be? The air nomads were wiped away, this cannot be possible._ Korra walked toward the shut wooden doors, and opened the doors, soon many different eyes were on her. "Hello? Is avatar Aang here?" No one replied.

"I am Avatar Korra, I need to see Avatar Aang." No one answered and she decided to leave. As she was heading towards the doors, a little boy's voice stopped her in her tracks. "Avatar Aang isn't here! He is at the Earth Kingdom!" Korra turned around to see who spoke, but she couldn't make out who. "Thank you" she said and continued her journey.

Using a very powerful tide, she water-bended her way to the earth kingdom. Once she reached there, she looked for the Earth King, which didn't take too long. "Hello? Earth King? is Avatar Aang here?" The earth king glared at Korra, clearly not too happy with her presence. "Yes, he is here…somewhere here."

A middle-aged man, in too much of a rush came running toward Korra and the Earth King."King Gyatso! The annual Avatar Olympics are to be held today!"

The Earth King looked at the man and said "Indeed they are. I'll see you there Lieutenant." The Earth King walked away from Korra with a simple "Good day to you."

Korra was once again confused. What was going on? She had heard that Gyatso was Aang's guardian, and an airbender, so how could he be the Earth King? _I might be able to find Aang at the "__**Avatar Olympics**__" I'll go there to look for him._


	3. The Event

Chapter 3: The Event

Walking over to the roadside, Korra kept thinking to herself how Gyatso was the Earth King. She knew that the Earth King could only be a person born in the royal family, and Gyatso was not even born in the Earth Kingdom.

"Come one, come all! Today is the day of the Avatar Olympics! Today we celebrate the four nations; we celebrate trust, and equality!" _**Equality,**_the one word that Korra was terrified of; she could still remember the day her bending was almost taken from her, goose bumps over took Korra's body. The girl started to slightly tremble as she thought about that horrifying day.

"Hello miss! May I give you a guide of the Olympics?" Korra looked at the man who spoke, he looked quite old, with wrinkles on the sides of his forehead. She assumed that he was in his mid 40's, and just like all the other folks around that area, he was wearing an attire that represented the Earth Kingdom.

"Sure, why not?" she replied uncertainly while taking the leaflet from the man. Taking a look at the sheet of paper, she started to read the events in a quiet voice, _"Bending Battle, Air Racing, Earth Carving, Friendly Agni-Kai" _Korra didn't seem too interested in the events until she read the last event, _"Avatar Execution?!" _Her voice was raised high when she read that last event, grabbing the attention of many, who turned their heads her way. Quickly leaving the area, she searched for the old man, walking quicker than ever.

She kept searching, but couldn't find him. Though Korra wasn't able to find the same old man, she found another official handing out flyers as well. "Um, excuse me? What does it mean by 'Avatar Execution'?"

The official looked at Korra as though she was crazy- mental in fact. "It means what it says madam.."

She wasn't able to get another word out of him.

"_It means what it says madam." _Korra mimicked the voice of the official, making him sound more feminine as she did it. _What does that mean anyway? _Korra was worried. If it meant what it said, she had to do something about it- she couldn't let them…. kill the avatar.

Another official came her way, "Miss, the Olympics are about to start, may I guide you to your seat?"

Before she knew it, Korra was walking down the aisle, to her designated seat, she saw thousands of seats filled with excited people and happy faces and wondered if these people knew that the Avatar was about to be executed. The seat was uncomfortable, but she forced herself not to worry about it too much. She had more important things to think about- like the many questions that she couldn't answer herself.

Looking down at the field, she saw many benders doing an athletic triangle, and the others readying themselves for a difficult competition. A small figure came into Korra's view; he seemed to be holding a megaphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we have a variety of events that all will enjoy and we have a special event at the end. Today we witness a terrible excuse for a bender, executed, and fed to the dogs.

Korra gasped in shock. She was about to yell and say something to stop the announcer from speaking, but simply couldn't find her voice.

"Today… today, the Avatar DIES!"

Cheering came from every seat except Korras, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

The announcer continued in a serious manner, "The Avatar is the poison of this world. He must be removed so we can live a peaceful, calm life. And today onthis glorious day, he was finally caught and today, he will stop terrorizing the world!"

Korra was shocked. _What? _ That didn't sound like Aang at all. 'Terrorizing the world'? There had to be some sort of a mistake! Aang saved the world… right..?


End file.
